Rencontre improbable
by RatselGott
Summary: Réponse à un défi, ou plutôt : gage pour avoir perdu un pari. Bref : Naruto rencontre un personnage qui n'a RIEN à faire chez lui.


**Auteur** : RätselGott  
**Origine** : Naruto  
**Disclaimer** : Naruto n'est pas à moi, et l'autre perso ( je dis pas de suite qui c'est héhé ) n'était qu'à lui même.  
**Blabla** : Autant annoncer tout de suite la couleur : ceci est la réponse à un pari que j'ai perdu. Mon gage : écrire une histoire courte en respectant les contraintes posées par l'autre parieur (à savoir mon père). Quand j'ai vu les conditions, j'ai un peu regretté d'avoir accepté Mais je suis bonne joueuse, et je m'y suis finalement collée. Voici donc une rencontre improbable, dans tous les sens du terme. Je vous laisse découvrir...

**RENCONTRE IMPROBABLE**

Dans le secret d'une chambre, un jeune garçon était agenouillé au sol. Un rouleau de papier couvert d'inscriptions étranges ouvert devant lui, une bougie brûlant à chaque bout.

Depuis une semaine maintenant, Naruto s'entrainait pour maîtriser un rituel d'invocation de sa propre création. Habituellement, il fallait conclure un pacte de sang pour y parvenir, mais le défi était de réussir sans cette formalité. Evidement, on peut supposer que le défi lancé par Sasuke n'était pas à prendre au pied de la lettre. Lui-même ne pensait pas que ce fut possible. Seulement, c'est de Naruto dont nous parlons, n'est-ce pas ? Et le blond ne savait pas faire la différence entre un défi et une boutade...

Il avait longuement réfléchit à ce qu'il invoquerait, et il avait finalement décidé de faire venir quelqu'un qui pourrait lire l'avenir. Cette personne pourrait ainsi révéler à Konoha toute entière - mais surtout à Sasuke - que Uzumaki Naruto était bel et bien leur prochain Hokage.

Il lui fallait un "voyant".

Mais il n'en connaissait pas. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il ruserait et en invoquerait un venant, s'il le falait, du bout du monde.

-----

"Je ne pense pas qu'il ait vraiment un avenir dans la poésie. Reconnais-le Paul, il ne fait qu'utiliser des ficelles que tout le monde connait. Il a sans doute du talent aujourd'hui, mais va vite s'épuiser. Gageons pour voir qui a raison !"

Pour toute réponse, Paul vida son verre d'absinthe et observa un instant le garçon face à lui. Il était si jeune, et pourtant si éclairé.

"Non, c'est inutile Arthur, je sais que tu as raison. Mais tu admets toi-même qu'il a du talent aujourd'hui. S'il vous plait, la même chose !" ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du garçon.

Mais Arthur fit signe qu'il ne se resservirait pas.

"Merci, c'est la dernière pour cette fois. Je l'admets oui..." dit-il, comme de mauvaise foi... "Paul, je vais rentrer, inutile de m'accompagner."

Le jeune homme se leva et salua son ami d'un simple geste de la main. Paul lui rendit son salut et resta à la table, le temps de terminer sa dernière absinthe de la soirée.

Arthur ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais il ne se sentait pas très bien. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait si vite pris congé. Etait-ce l'absinthe ? Elle ne lui faisait pas cet effet d'ordinaire. Il espéra seulement que ce malaise justifierait d'avoir dû écourter l'entrevue... Il serait déçu de se rendre compte qu'en cinq minutes il serait passé.

Il s'engagea dans une ruelle peu acceuillante, mais cela ne l'effrayait pas. C'était un raccourci pour rentrer chez lui...

Non... Il ne se sentait décidement pas bien du tout. Une main contre le mur humide de cette rue de Paris, il dû s'arrêter pour vomir tripes et boyaux. Il avait l'impression que les atomes de son corps menaçaient de se désolidariser pour s'évaporer dans l'air ambient. Cette chaleur... Une poussée de fièvre sans doute...

Ses jambes s'ammolirent, et il ne les sentit même pas céder sous son poids. Il s'affaissa sous le regard du linge étendu entre les deux immeubles au dessus de lui...

Une dernière pensée pour Paul...

-----

Naruto commençait à fatiguer vraiment. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce concentrer pendant autant de temps. Mais s'il y avait une qualité qu'il fallait bien lui reconnaitre, c'était la persévérance. Aussi, il avait décidé de ne pas stopper le rituel tant que celui-ci n'aurait pas fonctionné - ou tant qu'il ne perdait pas connaissance. Une semaine de travail... Il réussirait ce soir, où il... recommencerait le lendemain.

Enfin, le rouleau devant lui s'illumina. C'était bon signe, il se passait quelque chose ! Alors il mit plus d'ardeur encore dans le rituel, qui prit fin dans un 'pouf' de fumée dense. Prit à la gorge par les vapeurs âcres de l'invocation, Naruto toussa un moment, pendant lequel le nuage se dissipa, révélant la forme allongée d'un jeune homme inconscient. S'éclaircissant la gorge, le ninja lança un "Bienvenue !" suffisament entousiaste pour blaser n'importe quel autre personne. Mais ce ne fut qu'a cet instant qu'il se rendit compte que le fruit de son invocation ne pouvait pas lui répondre...

Arthur se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, vaseux et la gorge prise. Il toussa, fermant le poing devant sa bouche, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas seul. Quatre paires d'yeux le regardaient... Il se souvenait parfaitement de son malaise : quelqu'un l'avait-il trouvé et soigné ? Car effectivement, il se sentait très bien, quoique flagada...

Non, ça ne devait pas être ça. Ces gens - trois enfants et un adulte - n'étaient pas du genre de ceux que l'on croise à Paris, même dans une ruelle mal fréquentée - où les extrèmes sont pourtant présents. Fronçant les sourcils, il essaya de parler mais sa voix se perdit dans un borborygme incompréhensible. Loin de se démonter, il toussa et recommença.

"Qui êtes vous ?"

Il s'adressait surtout à l'adulte. Les jeunes semblaient n'avoir que treize ans. C'était cinq de moins que lui. Et pourtant, ce fut un des jeunes qui répondit : le blond.

"Et toi, t'es qui ? Est-ce que tu sais lire l'avenir ?"

La seule fille présente le fit taire d'un coup sur le crâne et s'excusa auprès d'Arthur.

"Pardonne-le, il est idiot. Je m'apelle Sakura, et voici mes coéquipiers Naruto et Sasuke. Et notre maître, Kakashi."

En réponse, les trois hommes adressèrent des signes de main annonçant leurs caractères : accompagné d'un sourire plein de dents pour Naruto, vague et comme de mauvaise foi pour Sasuke, et sec mais entousiaste de la part de Kakashi.

"Et toi, comment est-ce que tu t'apelle ?"

Que de noms étranges... Arthur porta une main à son crâne, se demandant s'il ne devait pas arrêter l'absinthe un certain temps. Paul se moquerait peut-être de lui, mais qu'importait. Après un silence pendant lequel il sembla tenter de se réveiller, il répondit :

"Arthur... C'est où ici ? Qu'est ce que je fais là ?"

Parce que son regard venait de trouver une fenêtre ouverte... Le paysage n'était pas de ceux que l'on pouvait voir à Paris, ni même ailleurs en France, il en était certain. C'était tellement étrange comme situation... Mais il avait trop mal à la tête pour être effrayé.

Et cela ne s'arrangea pas, car en réponse à sa question, Naruto s'écria :

"Comment tu ne le sais pas ? Tu n'es pas "voyant" ?"

Arthur eu à peine le temps de lancer un "Hein ?" très intelligent que Sasuke prenait la parole d'un air blasé.

"Imbécile, ton extra-lucide ne vaut pas un clou, tu as perdu le défi."

"Non !" répondit un blond outré. "Je devais invoquer quelqu'un ou quelque chose sans pacte de sang, et il est là (il montrait Arthur du doigt) donc j'ai gagné !"

-----

Une heure plus tard, Kakashi avait envoyé ses élèves chercher des repas chez Ichiraku, restant seul avec Arthur. Ce garçon l'intriguait. Il portait des vêtements étranges, qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant. Et puis, il ne le connaissait pas, et ils étaient à Konoha. Il devait en savoir plus.

"Dis moi Arthur, d'où est-ce que tu viens ?"

Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de répondre aux questions... Ce n'était pas déplaisant d'être loin de chez lui - Arthur ayant toujours été vagabond - mais tant qu'à faire, il aurait aimé choisir lui-même la date et la destination... De plus, ce n'était pas normal de s'évanouir dans une ruelle et de se réveiller dans un endroit semblant tellement fantaisiste.

"Paris. Mais je voudrais savoir comment je suis arrivé là. C'est quoi cette histoire, je vous ai entendu parler d'invoquation. C'est stupide..." Il soupira, se décoiffant d'un geste de la main.

Les invocations, c'étaient des trucs de satanistes illuminés. Arthur, aussi excentrique soit-il, ne trempait pas là-dedans et n'y croyait pas non plus.

Kakashi fit preuve de patience, et lui explica le principe de l'invoquation. Le jeune homme n'était pas stupide, il supposa comprendre. Mais c'était impossible que cela fonctionne, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant, il était là, dans cet environnement inconnu.

"Ca ne m'explique pas _pourquoi_je suis ici..."

"Parce que Naruto a une obsession... C'est lui qui a exécuté le rituel, poussé par un défi lançé par Sasuke. Ces deux là sont rivaux depuis toujours."

"Une obsession, oui, et ?" intervint Arthur, peu désireux de le voir s'écarter du sujet.

"Oui. Il veut devenir Hokage. Notre chef en gros. Qu'il en soit capable ou pas, ce n'est pas vraiment la question. Il a le potentiel en tout cas. Mais il voulait nous prouver à tous qu'il en était capable en invoquant quelqu'un qui aurait le don de voir l'avenir. C'est pour ça qu'il a invoqué un "voyant". Si c'est toi qui est arrivé, il doit y avoir une raison..."

-----

Fin, à vous les studios

N.B. : Je précise pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas (dont mon père). Le Arthur de cette histoire est Arthur Rimbaud, le poète (ça, mon père le savait, évidement, ça faisait partie des consignes). Et si j'ai utilisé le prétexte de sa présumée voyance, c'est parce que dans les lettres adressées à son ancien professeur (dont j'ai oublié le nom), il se décrivait lui-même comme tel (c'est ça que mon père ne savait pas). Ce n'était pas à prendre dans le sens de l'extra-lucidité par contre...

En lisant ce texte, mon père s'est exclamé : "C'est fini ?!". Bon... donc il y aura une suite, rédigée par moi, mais avec ses idées à lui.


End file.
